


What's the Point of Having A Boyfriend?

by orphan_account



Series: One Direction Slash One-Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Apologising, Cluelessness, Crying, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Niall, Tears, pinky promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Jealousy nouis please! i wuld lik louis 2 be jealous and lots of fluff :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Point of Having A Boyfriend?

Louis thinks it's just a phase, really. Maybe Niall'll stop being so fucking clingy to Harry in a couple of days. Maybe he just needs some time away from Louis. Right? This'll all blow over in a while. Well, at least that what Louis thinks...

But it doesn't, to be honest, Louis not surprised, not really.

First it was Harry wrapping his arm around Niall during interviews, Louis had to put on his 'so-glad-to-be-here' face that management had shown him and the boys how to make when they were in interviews, signings, etc. And when he wasn't being asked questions, he would sneak a glance at the two boys on the other side of the interviewer's couch. Was it a coincidence that Harry had just happened to tell Niall to sit furthest away from Louis?

Nope.

Then it's the little kiss on the forehead Harry gives Niall when they just so happen to be right in front of Louis. Niall just blushes and laughs it off, Harry just smirks and wraps his arm around Niall's shoulder, pulling him in close. By this time, Louis thinks he may kill Harry, but he just leaves. He doesn't want Niall to think he's some kind of jealous asshole. Even though he was, but he kept it to himself, and just punched a lot of things when he got to his room. Harry knows what he's doing to Louis, even watched as he throws things around and punches another hole into the wall behind the door.

But in all fairness, Harry loved Niall first. Louis stole Niall from him. Well, technically Niall was never his to begin with, but he would be soon enough.

The final straw if Louis were to look back at it now, would have been the night they stayed at their flat for movie night and sadly, it was Liam's turn to pick a flick they'd be watching.

"How 'bout Toy-"

"If you say Toy Story 3, Liam, I'm going to shove a pencil down your throat!" Zayn says, a little to harsh, but at least he saved the boys from an hour and 40 minutes of torture, for which they all thanked Zayn silently for preventing.

"Fine." Liam mumbles. "How about," he look through the little shelf filled with movies we'd picked up from time to time."Friends with Benefits?" He turns around to they four boys sitting on one long sofa, searching for their opinions. Harry's lips curl up into a smug smirk. Louis squeezes the ugly pillow he's holding in his lap to keep from jumping up, and grabbing Niall taking him away from the man-whore, who currently has his hand on Niall's chest, while Niall has his head on Harry's chest, he might as well just start feeling him up! 

But then he notices how comfortable Niall looks, how happy and content. It's like a punch in the gut. I thought I would be the only one to make Niall feel complete, make him happy. He said he'd love me 'till the end of ... Well I guess I didn't realise the end of forever had curly hair and green eyes. Tears crept their way into Louis' eyes no matter how much he bit his tongue and willed them away. 

He wouldn't let them see him cry, he at least had to put up a strong front.

But he couldn't. It was to hard. So, nice and quietly, he got up, and left the room.

Nobody even noticed.

Nobody noticed the change in the atmosphere. No-one noticed that they were missing a certain colorfully dressed male from there group. Except Niall, he was just hoping Louis had went to use the bathroom, but when he didn't after 20 minutes he got suspicious. "Um, Harry..." He whispered into his ear. Harry looks at him, emerald eyes meeting blue ones.

"Yea?"

"I-I...I gotta wee..." He whispers blushing at the slight truth he had just told Harry. Harry gave him an 'okay,-what's-stoppin'-ya?' look, but then realised his grip on Niall may have been a bit tight. He just wanted to make sure Niall never left him. What was so wrong about that? He begrudgingly loosened his grip on Niall and let the smaller lad stand, stretch, and walk out of the living room.

Niall walked straight passed the bathroom, even though he had to go, like, bad now. And walks up two flights of steps just to see if Louis' in his room. When he approaches Louis' room he hears muffled screams, he cracks the door to see Louis. Standing in the middle of his blue room. Pulling his hair and screaming out with his mouth closed. "L-Louis.." Niall mentally slapped himself for stuttering, but he couldn't help it, the sight had scared him a bit. He'd never seen Louis so... So angry...

Louis quickly pulls his hands out of his fringed hair, and wipes his eyes, unsuccessfully ridding himself of un-shed tears. And replies with a bitter and monotonous "what." Niall see that his beautiful eyes that used to shine so bright, now dull. His perfectly feathered hair in a spiky mess. Why was he like this?

"What's wrong Louis, you left the movie an-and you-"

"Oh, save." Louis snapped cutting Niall off mid-sentence. Niall's facial expression went from concerned to confused in a matter of seconds. He advance further into Louis' room to comfort him, when he reached out his Left hand, though, Louis grab. Hard. He pulls Niall arm back so that Niall has to stand on his tip-toes to keep from feeling the pulling sensation to badly. Only then does he realise him and Louis' noses are so close they're almost touching, Niall bit his lip when he saw the look of anger in Louis' eyes. "You know Niall, it's bad enough that your w-with Harry, but now, n-now your just rubbing it in my face!"

Niall's stared at Louis, concerned and confused for his boyfriend With Harry? Why would he be with Harry when he had the guy he'd wanted since One Direction came to be? when Niall found new tears springing from Louis' eyes he just had to hug him. There must have been a misunderstanding, him and Harry were just friends. Right? When Niall attempted to hug Louis, he let go of his wrist and tried to push him away. "No! Stay away from me." His voice cracked, ending the sentence.

Niall had his hands wrapped around Louis, refusing to let him go. Louis was trying to push Niall away, but he just gave up, put his hand over his face and cried into Niall's shoulder. "N-Niall, it hurts r-really bad." He said heavy breathing and tears. "You said y-you'd love me 'till the end of forever.." His voice was high pitched than usual, trying to hold back tears.

Niall put his head on his shoulder "What 're you talking about, Louis. I love you, so much. And it hurts sometimes 'cause if I showed you how much I loved you, you'd think I was a stalker, I always wanna be by your side, holding your hand, giving you kisses on the cheek. But Harry told me you'd think I was crazy, he told me just to hang out with him and give you your space." Why was he starting to cry, he had no reason to cry, he'd been the one who had been neglecting Louis, his boyfriend, for Harry.

What's the point of having a boyfriend if you don't hold him, or love, or shower him with your affection?

What's the point. 

"Niall I-" Louis contemplates on how he should word this as he's lifting his head from Niall's shoulder. "Then why didn't you just at least talk to me? Instead of leaving me alone?" Louis had stopped crying while little tears had slipped down Niall's pale cheeks as he realised how bad he's treated Louis.

"I-I don't know." his voice hitches "b-but Louis, I-I'm sorry, honest!" He grabs Louis' shirt feeling stupid for crying, Louis had a reason to cry. Louis took his hand from in between Niall and himself and wrapped them around Niall's small figure.

"I-It's okay, I forgive you." Said calmly, trying to be stronger for the younger lad, realising that there were going to be a lot more bumps in the rode for him and his Irishman. Criticism, hate, rumours. But he'd be there for Niall because he felt entitled to as the older one, because he loved Niall to much to ever want to see him cry again.

"I love you, Niall. I know I never say it enough. But I do." Niall looks up at him wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"You promise?" Louis chuckles softly at how childlike Niall is when he extends his pinky finger, awaiting Louis. He wraps his pinky finger and wraps it around Niall's.

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Requested By: vipgirll22 (on Wattpad)
> 
> Prompts are open. :)
> 
> -A


End file.
